


Fin de la discusión

by lady_chibineko



Series: San Valentín Mystrade 2017 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU!Mystrade, Adopción, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2017 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: Greg piensa que los hoyuelos de Myc son los más tiernos del mundo. Fin de la discusión. No menores de 14 años.





	

**Título: Fin de la discusión**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2017 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us._

**Dedicatoria: **A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo.****

****En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!** **

********

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg era un buen niño, y siempre trataba de ayudar a su mamá en lo que pudiese, tratando de sonreír seguido para hacerla feliz, a pesar de todo que lo había pasado en su corta vida... quizás justamente por eso. Y es que a sus 8 cortos años de edad, sabía lo que significaba ser abandonado pues su papá se había ido un día dejándolos solos a él y a su mamá; y aunque le había dolido, pues había tenido que ser fuerte por su mami, porque estaba seguro de que a ella le había dolido aún más que a él.

Así que se tragó las lágrimas y las ganas de llorar y durante los 2 últimos años se dedicó a ser la fuente de las sonrisas de su mamá, aunque a veces la hiciese renegar por sus travesuras; pero nunca, jamás, la hacía llorar.

Además tenía tareas que cumplir, y a pesar de que su mamá frecuentemente renegaba por el hecho de que Greg fuese solo a comprar a la panadería o a la tienda de la esquina, el niño sabía que era algo necesario pues su mami trabajaba muy duro como mesera, haciendo doble turno casi todos los días para poder pagar las cuentas, y al llegar a casa en lugar de dormir se ponía a limpiar, cocinar o lavar la ropa sin quejarse nunca ni una sola vez.

Su mamá era la mejor del mundo.

Greg suspiró al llegar a la esquina donde estaba la tienda y antes de entrar palpó en el bolsillo donde tenía el dinero y la llave de su departamento, al igual que el otro bolsillo donde tenía la lista de compras de ese día para hacer la comida y lavar la ropa; y justo cuando estaba por entrar oyó un sonido proveniente del callejón contiguo a la tienda que llamó su atención.

Sonaba como... ¡Allí estaba de nuevo! Si, era un sollozo.

Picada su curiosidad, fue a ver muy lentamente por si tenía que salir corriendo, y lo que encontró lo dejó sin respiración. Allí arrimado contra una caja vacía, estaba un pequeño niño, de unos 2 ó 3 años, un poco gordito, con la cara sucia y dos gruesos lagrimones surcándole las mejillas.

Greg miró al niño con la boca abierta, aunque la cerró cuando el niño lo miró de vuelta.

\- Hola.- saludó entonces un tanto inseguro.

El niñito lo miró con intensidad, hipó y se tiró a sus brazos.

\- Papá- dijo de manera demasiado clara para ser un niño tan pequeño.

\- ¿Quieres a tu papá?- preguntó Greg un tanto inseguro.

El niño asintió contra su pecho.

Greg no sabía dónde estaba el papá del pequeño infante... ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el suyo propio. Pero tal vez el señor de la tienda supiese. El señor era bueno y siempre trataba de ayudar a su mamá y a él mismo cuando se daba la oportunidad, y a veces hasta le regalaba caramelos de menta.

Ya con su accionar resuelto, Greg se tornó un poco más seguro e indicó al niño que lo acompañase.

De suerte no había más clientes y Greg pronto tuvo la atención del adulto en él, y por la prontitud con que fue hecha la llamada a la policía, al parecer había sido una buena idea acudir al adulto por ayuda.

Greg decidió quedarse al lado del niñito, y recordando la propina que su mami siempre le daba, comentó mientras terminaba de limpiarle la cara al otro con una toalla húmeda que el señor les había dado.

\- Mi mami siempre me da para un paquete de galletas cuando vengo a comprar ¿Te gustaría compartir las galletas conmigo?

El niño, ahora libre de suciedad y lágrimas en el rostro, asintió con presteza. Greg sonrió y le dio al señor su lista de compras, el dinero y señaló las galletas que quería. Iban a comerlas mientras esperaban.

El vendedor sonrió enternecido y le pasó las galletas señaladas a su pequeño cliente, quien pronto abrió el paquete y se sentó al lado de su nuevo amigo.

\- Coge una.- señaló y esperó a que el otro niño tomase una, justo antes de hacer lo propio- Por cierto, mi nombre es Greg.

\- Mycof- dijo el otro antes de darle una buena mordida a la galleta y comer con ganas. Al parecer, el niño tenía bastante hambre.

\- ¿Mycof?- preguntó Greg confundido. El infante negó.

\- Mycof.- volvió a señalar. Greg frunció el entrecejo.

\- Myc entonces.- y sonrió.

El niño sonrió de vuelta luego de darle un segundo mordisco a su galleta, y unos hoyuelitos se formaron en las mejillas de este tras aquella acción.

Greg abrió los ojos impactado. Nunca había visto unos hoyuelos como esos. Parecían corazoncitos en lugar de circulitos.

\- Me gustan tus mejillas.- señaló entonces, tras lo cual tomó una segunda galleta y dejó a Myc hacer lo mismo.

Esos hoyuelos eran realmente hipnotizantes.

10 minutos después un patrullero con dos policías y dos civiles llegó a la tienda, y la mujer al entrar cambió el rostro preocupado que presentaba por uno de completo alivio, y alzando los brazos en una clara señal de futuros abrazos gritó ¡Mycroft!

El niñito corrió hasta ella y se fusionaron en un abrazo. No era difícil deducir que aquellos eran los padres de Myc... ¿Mycroft? Que nombre para más raro.

Uno de los oficiales se acercó a él tras intercambiar unas palabras con el dueño de la tienda, y sentándose a su lado realizó un breve interrogatorio, tras lo cual lo felicitó por haber actuado como lo hizo.

\- Es que Myc estaba llorando.- señaló Greg un poquito incómodo ante el elogio.

\- Y tu hicieste lo correcto. Los papás de tu amiguito estaban muy preocupado y acudieron a nosotros para ayudarlos a encontrar a su hijo, y tu nos ayudaste a nosotros a ayudarlos a ellos. Bien hecho, hijo.

Greg frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Ustedes ayudan a las personas que lo necesitan?- preguntó entonces el niño.

\- Eso es justo lo que hacemos.- respondió el oficial.

Greg frunció aún más el entrecejo.

\- ¿Y dónde estaban ayer cuando a mi mami la molestó ese viejo borracho en el restaurante donde ella trabaja?

El oficial abrió la boca sorprendido ante la acusación infantil. Greg gruñó y se levantó de su sitio, yendo a donde Mycroft estaba en lugar de quedarse junto al policía.

\- Bueno, no vuelvas a perderte ¿De acuerdo? Pero si lo haces, ven aquí y dile al señor que llame a la poli de nuevo... o ve al parque de la esquina luego del cole, yo juego allí todos los días... aunque eres muy chiquitito para el cole. Bueno, mejor no te pierdas.

Mycroft miró con enormes ojos azules a su nuevo amigo y por toda respuesta sonrió. Greg parpadeó y hundió un dedito en uno de los hoyuelos recién formados.

\- En verdad me gustan tus mejillas.- señaló, lo que hizo a Mycroft reír de contento.

Greg miró la hora en el reloj de la tienda y suspiró. Se había tardado mucho y su mamá seguro y le iba a armar la bronca.

Le pidió sus compras al vendedor y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

\- Espera allí pequeño, yo te llevo.- dijo de pronto el oficial con el que había hablado antes.

Greg se lo pensó un rato y luego asintió. Tal vez con el poli al lado su mamá no lo castigase.

El camino de regreso se le hizo corto, y cuando vio al oficial tocar el timbre en lugar de dejarlo abrir con la llave, le entró el bichito de los nervios.

La cara de su mamá al verlo junto a un policía no ayudó mucho a calmar dichos nervios.

\- Buen día señora. Soy el oficial Lestrade ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado la vida del pequeño Greg en tan solo 3 años.

Para empezar, sin saber cómo, había ganado un papá.

El oficial Etienne Lestrade y su mamá habían hecho clic casi a primera vista, y a pesar de que ambos se habían acercado el uno al otro de manera lenta y tímida, también lo habían hecho a paso seguro.

Prueba de ello era el que ahora estuviese esperando el nacimiento de su hermanita al lado de papá Etienne, quien por cierto había resultado ser un muy buen papá, y junto a su nuevo papá había ganado una tía, un tío, 6 primos y dos abuelos bastante malcriadores. Y ahora venía su hermanita...

Los nervios y la felicidad se lo estaban comiendo vivo.

Una mano cariñosa le despeinó el cabello.

\- Tranquilo hijo, pronto tu hermanita estará con nosotros.- dijo el hombre, aunque más para calmarse a sí mismo que para calmar al pequeño.

\- ¿Crees que me quiera?- preguntó el niño preocupado. Esa era una cuestión que lo venía molestando desde hacía varios días.

Una sonrisita divertida salió de los labios del policía.

\- Te va a adorar, igual que tú a ella.

Greg asintió y volvió a su tarea de caminar surcando la habitación de espera de un extremo al otro. Eso era, después de todo, lo que se hacía en momentos como aquel.

Media hora después (luego de 6 horas y 48 minutos de labor) Sophie Charlotte Lestrade llegaba al mundo, y tanto su papá como su hermano mayor la veían por primera vez.

\- ¡Mira eso! ¡Está sonriendo!- celebró papá con entusiasmo, y la mujer rodó los ojos sabiendo que decirle que los recién nacidos en realidad no sonreían iba a ser en vano- Mira esos hoyuelitos... ¿No son acaso los más bonitos del mundo?- preguntó el hombre con ensoñación, recibiendo un rotundo sí por parte de su esposa.

Greg en cambio frunció el entrecejo, dando una verdadera evaluación a aquella pregunta, para finalmente responder.

\- Son bonitos, pero los de Myc son más bonitos.- con total convicción.

Y es que Mycroft Holmes, quien para entonces contaba ya con 6 años, había seguido en contacto con Greg, y nadie había podido parar aquello, pues ambos niños se habían empecinado en seguir en contacto. Y los señores Holmes ya no estaban para más sustos, sobretodo y teniendo en cuenta que habían encontrado al infante tratando de salir de la casa hasta en 3 ocasiones tras dos semanas de aquel primer encuentro. La madre de Greg con gusto accedió a planear encuentros esporádicos cada cierto tiempo, los cuales habían ido en aumento tras la mudanza de la nueva familia Lestrade a un barrio de mejor ambiente al igual que más cercano a la residencia Holmes.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre ellos ante la respuesta del niño.

\- ¿En serio el pequeño Mycroft tienen los hoyuelos más bonitos que los de tu hermana? Mira esos huequitos ¿Seguro que ella no le gana?- insistió Etienne Lestrade, medio en broma y medio tratando de probar algo.

\- No, los hoyitos de Myc parecen corazoncitos ¡Son más lindos! Fin de la discusión.- expresó el niño con los brazos cruzados.

Los dos adultos cruzaron miradas una vez más.

\- Creo que Greg tiene razón, cariño.- dijo la madre con una sonrisa conciliadora.

El orgulloso padre aceptó la derrota con honor... pero esa mirada entre ambos, esa mirada decía que los dos adultos acababan de notar algo que Greg aún no notaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A los 17 años, la verdad que la vida no tiene mucho sentido que digamos, pero las ansias de libertad y el toque de rebeldía están ampliamente presentes.

O por lo menos eso era lo que sentía Greg, aunado a una gran confusión acerca de a dónde iba su vida, sobre todo ahora que acababa de terminar la educación secundaria y no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer: si ir a la universidad, un instituto, trabajar o qué.

Su mamá le había asegurado que sin importar que, tanto ella como papá lo iban a apoyar, que tomase su tiempo. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras solo lo habían hecho sentir mayor presión sobre sus hombros y embotellar su desesperación, llegando prácticamente a alejar a todos, hasta a su hermanita quien lo veía como a su héroe personal.

Tras un par de semanas en aquella situación, su padre por fin había decidido intervenir y hablar con él, ya que al parecer el darle espacio no estaba resultando.

Por desgracia, una palabra llevó a la otra, cada frase fue subiendo de tono por parte de Greg y finalmente, el chico mando a todo y a todos al mismisimo infierno, terminando justo antes de salir de la casa y antes del portazo final con un rabioso ¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡TE ODIO!, de lo cual el chico se arrepintió apenas al llegar a la esquina, pero el orgullo le impidió volver a casa.

Por lo menos hasta entrada la noche, donde lo recibió su madre casi al borde de la histeria.

\- ¡Greg! ¡Oh, Greg!... Etienne ¡Le dispararon! Está en el hospital ¡No sabía cómo localizarte!...

El aliento se le congeló en la garganta y las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. La culpa por la escena acontecida aquella mañana casi no lo dejaba respirar, y en un impulso y sin hacer caso a las suplicas de su madre, el chico salió una vez más de la casa con rumbo incierto.

Y no tuvo el valor para volver durante las siguientes 48 horas, con mil pensamientos rondando su mente de manera inmisericorde.

Se quedó en casa de un conocido la primera noche, y en el garaje de otro la siguiente, y para la tarde del tercer día sus pasos lo habían llevado a una elegante casa bastante conocida para él, y siguió caminando a paso lento hasta que las risas de un niño le dijeron adónde ir.

Al llegar pudo ver a Mycroft, ya de 12 años, lamiendo una paleta al tiempo que echaba un ojo sobre su hermano menor, Sherlock, de 5 años de edad; quien corría como un potrillo desbocado tras una ardilla a la que intentaba atrapar, sin hacer caso de las indicaciones del mayor sobre no ir a tal o cual lugar.

Greg sonrió y decidió dar una mano, ya que la ardilla y por consiguiente Sherlock corrían en su dirección, por lo cual fue capaz de atrapar al menor al vuelo.

\- ¡Gavin!- lo saludó el pequeño, feliz como unas pascuas.

Por algún motivo, Sherlock nunca lo llamaba por el nombre correcto, pero eso a Greg no le importaba mucho.

\- Que tal renacuajo.

\- ¡Gregory!- fue el siguiente saludo que recibió y Greg pudo ver al muchachito pre adolescente, un tanto pasado de peso, correr hacia él tan rápido como le era posible.

Eso sin duda sacó una sonrisa de los labios del adolescente, y dejando a Sherlock en el piso se dispuso a darle al mayor un abrazo de oso, logrando alzarlo del suelo un tanto, pero por desgracia y no podía darle vueltas como antes.

\- Mycroft gordo.- dijo entonces Sherlock, cuando Greg justo había dejado al hermano mayor en el suelo, haciendo que el mencionado muestre una cara de verguenza.

\- Eso no se dice Sherly, Myc no es gordo... solo está un poco pasado de peso. Nada que un poco menos de dulces y la pubertad no arreglen.- señaló, recordando los estirones que tanto él como varios de sus amigos habían dado, y con satisfacción notó su cometido cumplido al ver a Myc sonreír- Y es Greg, no Gregory.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías por aqui, Gregory ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el muchacho ya de buen humor y enfatizando el nombre, aunque la pregunta le recordó a Greg todo lo acontecido y su ánimo pronto se dejó sentir y fue transferido a los hermanos Holmes.

\- Gregory ¿Qué pasa?- fue la pregunta que realizó el mayor de los hermanos de manera delicada, posando una mano sobre el brazo del adolescente, mostrando tal empatía que todas las defensas erigidas durante las últimas 40 y tantas horas se derrumbaron cual castillo de naipes, y el castaño le contó al joven pelirrojo todo lo sucedido, sin obviar nada y sin disminuir ninguna de sus culpas.

Y Mycroft lo escuchó, de principio a fin. Y cuando Greg terminó el niño tan solo preguntó suavemente.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué ahora?!- urgió el pequeño Sherlock y Greg lo miró sorprendido, pues se había olvidado de él. Más pronto bajó la mirada.

\- Ya sé... ya sé lo que quiero ser, pero antes quiero demostrarle a papá que estoy orgulloso de ser su hijo, y quiero que todos lo sepan. Yo... quiero ser un Lestrade, legalmente quiero decir. Voy a hacer los papeles, aunque supongo que tendré que esperar hasta cumplir los 18... o los 21, no sé. Tendré que averiguar.

Mycroft se cruzó de brazos, sin importarle que Sherlock estuviese dando cuenta de su paleta en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Y si llamo a tío Rudy? Él debe saber ¡Él lo sabe todo!

\- No- contradijo Sherlock.

\- Si- confirmó Mycroft.

\- Na-ah...- volvió a contradecir el niño, con una sonrisita traviesa.

Mycroft se rindió.

\- Tú y tus condenados hoyuelos encantadores ¡Ve a la casa! ¡Y lavate los dientes!- azuzó el hermano mayor, a lo que Sherlock aún con la paleta en la mano pegó la carrera al interior.

Greg lo miró con una ceja alzada.

\- Ya descubrió que tengo debilidad por sus hoyuelos.

\- Los tuyos son mejores.- contradijo el otro sin pensar, y fue recompensado con una sonrisa del pequeño pelirrojo, que de pronto le robó el aliento como nunca antes había sucedido.

Greg abrió los ojos en repentina realización.

\- ¿Gregory?- la infantil voz (con énfasis en infantil) lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, eh... tu tío.

\- Lo llamo del teléfono de la salita, vamos.- fue la respuesta que vino unida a una pequeña mano entrelazada con la suya, que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

El mundo de Greg se derrumbó por completo.

Y esa tarde.

Al parecer el tío Rudy podía hacer milagros, porque una hora después y sin intervención de ninguno de sus tutores legales, Greg había cambiado legalmente de apellido y se había añadido un segundo nombre.

Y nuevo documento de identidad en mano, llegó al hospital donde sabía que estaba su papá, y al llegar pudo ver a su mamá y hermana saliendo.

\- ¡Greg!- llamó su madre entre aliviada y molesta- ¡¿Dónde demonios?! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!... Oh, hijo.

\- Lo siento.- fue todo lo que dijo el adolescente antes de arrojarse a los brazos de su progenitora y permitirse ser envuelto en un doble abrazo por parte de esta y de su hermanita.

Fue hasta varios minutos y varias lágrimas después que la pequeña familia se desenlazó.

\- Yo... quiero ir a ver a papá.

La madre asintió y el muchacho fue directo a la habitación señalada, entrando luego de darse valor, y encontrando los ojos cansados pero bondadosos de su papá.

\- Greg...- dijo el policía con un suspiro, y el chico no pudo evitar volver a fundirse en un abrazo, esta vez con aquel que había sido su modelo a seguir desde los 8 años.

\- Lo siento.- volvió a repetir, listo para decir todo lo que sentía que debía decir al respecto, pero el policía lo silenció poniendo el índice derecho sobre los labios del muchacho.

\- Lo sé Greg, es todo lo que necesito escuchar.

El castaño asintió y el silencio reinó por varios minutos, hasta que el muchacho retomó la palabra.

\- Ya decidí lo que quiero ser.

El hombre miró al menor esperando a que éste continuase.

\- Voy a postular para el cuerpo de policía.- dijo por fin- Algo así como una tradición familiar.- Y dicho aquello sacó su identificación del bolsillo y se la extendió al mayor- No... no preguntes como, pero es legal. Y estoy orgulloso de que así sea.

El policía abrió los ojos al ver el nombre en el documento.

\- ¿Lestrade?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Greg asintió, también con lágrimas propias y volvió a abrazar a su papá.

Luego de un rato el mayor añadió.

\- Veo que cambiaste tu nombre también.

Greg se secó las lágrimas.

\- Greg Etienne Lestrade. Tiene buen ritmo.

El mayor abrió los ojos en un lapsus de entendimiento.

\- Mycroft Holmes te ayudó ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

\- Creo que el joven Holmes se las cobró a su manera. Debo suponer que no le has dado un vistazo a tu propio nuevo nombre.

Greg tomó el documento extrañado y al leerlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¡Gregory Etienne Lestrade!

\- Myc...- dijo en un susurro, y su corazón se saltó un latido- ¿Papá?- dijo entonces luego de un rato- Yo... creo que tengo un problema. Creo... creo que.. Myc.. creo que me gusta.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¡Lo!... ¿Cómo?

\- Eres transparente, hijo. Siempre lo has sido. Creo que solo tú no te diste cuenta.- el hombre suspiró- Y quiero que sepas que yo siempre te apoyaré hijo, en todo, siempre y cuando no te hagas daño ni dañes a otros. Por desgracia, creo que en esta ocasión, harías mucho daño.

Greg asintió.

\- Lo sé... es un niño. No sé qué hacer... tengo miedo, no quiero perderlo, pero...

Etienne Lestrade volvió a suspirar y abrazó a su muchacho lo más fuerte que pudo en medio de su debilidad.

\- A veces crecer y ser adulto duele hijo, no siempre te vas a sentir bien desde el inicio por hacer lo correcto. Lo siento tanto Greg, pero será lo mejor... si comienzas a alejarte de él. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, al igual que tu madre y Sophie. Estaremos allí para ti.

Greg no lo soportó más, lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Etienne no dejó que la enfermera que fue a avisar del término de la visita lo despertase, y veló su sueño todo el tiempo que le fue posible, antes de que los medicamentos lo noquearan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**5 1/2 años después... más o menos**

Greg Lestrade suspiró por enésima vez desde el asiento de copiloto de la patrulla donde le tocaba hacer ronda, y no porque su vida fuese mala, todo lo contrario.

Había sido aceptado en la academia de policía y había llegado a graduarse con honores, tras mucho esfuerzo, por lo cual tanto sus padres como su hermana se habían sentido muy orgullosos ¿Y lo mejor de todo? ¡Adoraba su trabajo!

Sin lugar a dudas tenía vocación para servir y proteger a los demás.

Además el policía que le pusieron por compañero, otro recién egrasado, Andrew Dimmock; había resultado ser amigo suyo desde la academia, por lo que todo era casi, casi... perfecto. Excepto por...

\- ¿Otra vez pensando en tu princesa?- preguntó Dimmock al entrar a la patrulla con las dos tazas de café caliente.

Greg gruñó.

\- Andy, ya basta.

\- En serio, algún día vas a tener que presentarme a Miss Hoyuelos. La nena debe de ser una belleza, porque de lo contrario no me explico porque rechazaste salir con Vanessa, con Luna o con Katty. Y no hablemos de lo poco que duraste con Louise, hiciste a la pobre llorar todo un fin de semana cuando trató de coquetearte de vuelta preguntando si te gustaban sus hoyuelos justo después de haber sido declarada la sonrisa más tierna de la academia, justo después de que rompieron.

Greg volvió a gruñir.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?- el joven hombre casi ladró antes de darle un sorbo a su café, el cual por lo menos estaba a su gusto.

\- Bueno, eso depende ¿Hiciste una escena la semana pasada en el cuarto de descanso cuando te pusieron a elegir entre los hoyuelos de las chicas de los Ángeles de Charlie? Hombre, casi te comes a Larson vivo con todo y uniforme. Qué manera de defender a tu Michelle o como se llame.

Greg volvió a gruñir, y estaba a punto de mandar a rodar a su amigo por enésima vez sobre el asunto ese, cuando la radio de la patrulla lo detuvo.

\- A todas las unidades, disturbios en...

Los cafés fueron guardados en el posa bebidas entre los asientos delanteros de la unidad, en lo que Greg contestaba y Dimmock ponía el vehículo en marcha. Estaban cerca de la escena y no tardaron en llegar, aunque más que una disputa doméstica, aquello tenía pinta de masacre.

\- Demonios- susurró Greg al tiempo que reportaba su arribo y se preparaban para bajar- Oficiales en la escena. Manden unidades y apoyo médico, se distinguen dos víctimas. Repito, hay 2 víctimas en la escena.

Dimmock lo miró y él asintió, ambos bajaron del vehículo.

\- Yo revisaré de este lado, tú del otro. Mantén la radio prendida.- señaló Andrew y Greg asintió. 

A él le tocaba ver a las víctimas. Escaneó el lugar y se acercó con cuidado a las víctimas a tomarles el pulso. Uno estaba muerto, el otro apenas y tenía pulso, lo cual reportó con celeridad a través de la radio.

Entonces escuchó un ruido que lo hizo alzar la vista, y vio a Dimmock acercarse con alguien sujeto de la solapa ¿Una persona de baja estatura?... No... un niño.

\- ¡Suéltame!- escuchó la joven voz y el aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta- ¡Te digo que vayas tras el culpable! ¡Se va a escapar!- No podía ser...

\- ¿Sherlock?- preguntó Greg al acercarse.

El mencionado lo recibió con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

\- ¡Gil! ¡Dile a este tonto que me deje!

\- ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Andrew.

El niño bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- A quién le importa. Nos abandonó.- contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

Greg se tragó el sentimiento de culpa y le pidió a su compañero que soltara al niño de 10 años.

\- Sherlock ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Viste lo que pasó? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó arrodillándose para estar a la altura del otro y de paso chequear por algún daño visible.

El niño lo miró incluso más enojado.

\- ¡Claro que no estaba aquí! No es necesario para saber que paso ¡Puede verse en todos lados! El culpable era amigo de esos dos, viste chaqueta roja y es rubio ¿No lo ven?- preguntó el niño y Greg cerró los ojos.

Así que ahora también Sherlock podía notar hasta los más insignificantes detalles para armar cualquier evento previo o deducir a una persona. había visto a Mycroft hacerlo tantas veces que el momento trajo agridulces y dolorosos recuerdos.

\- Dimmock, reporta que se busca un sospechoso joven (puesto que las víctimas eran ambos adolescentes), entre 18 y 20 supongo. Cabello rubio, chaqueta roja.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Solo... hazlo.

Dimmock lo miró raro, pero asintió y reportó lo indicado.

Sherlock emitió algo parecido a un sollozo.

\- Te fuiste.- repitió de nuevo en tono de acusación. 

Greg suspiró, no podía con todo aquello justo en aquel momento.

\- Vamos, te llevo a casa.

\- Eso Gregory, no será necesario. Gracias, yo me encargo.

A Greg se le escapó el aire de los pulmones.

\- ¿Quién demonios...?- comenzó a preguntar Andrew.

\- Cuide su lenguaje por favor, oficial Dimmock. Mi hermano menor de edad se encuentra presente.

Y como salido de una escena de cuento de hadas (en opinión de Greg) Mycroft Holmes hizo su aparición. Y ya no era el niño gordito de 13 años que vio la última vez, vestido en pantaloncillos cortos y polo a royas, no. Era un apuesto adolescente de 17 años, ligeramente relleno a los lados de la cintura y en las mejillas; vestido en un fino traje de 3 piezas y un paraguas a juego.

Greg tragó duro. 4 años habían hecho maravillas en Mycroft Holmes.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Mycroft Holmes, a su servicio. Si me lo permite, me llevaré a mi hermano. Su sospechoso por cierto, se encuentra a unos 4 kilómetros al este, va a pie.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó molesto Sherlock, quien ignoró por completo a Dimmock.

\- En serio Sherlock. Siempre supe dónde estabas, y ya tuviste tu aventura. Es hora de regresar.

El niño exhaló derrotado. Mycroft estiró un brazo y lo puso sobre los hombros de su hermano menor. El niño lo miró a los ojos, triste.

\- ¿Por qué no le reclamas a Gavin? Él nos dejó...

Mycroft entonces alzó la vista y la posó en el mencionado.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo... hasta que me di cuenta del porqué de su alejamiento.- torció la boca en un gesto de triste diversión- Y aunque acepto que el razonamiento fue válido, la verdad he querido golpearlo en más de una ocasión. Y aunque faltan aún 2 meses, 3 días; este momento es tan bueno como cualquiera.- se dijo más a sí mismo que a los demás.

Y diciendo aquello dejó a Sherlock de lado y comenzó a caminar hacia Greg, quien por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Myc?- preguntó consternado, incapaz de determinar si aquello era realidad u otro de sus sueños.

\- ¿¡MYC?!- preguntó Dimmock espantado, y luego aulló de dolor ante la patada recibida en la pierna por parte del niño de 10 años en la escena del crimen.

Mycroft sonrió de lado antes de plantarse firmemente frente a Lestrade, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

\- Que esto quede bien claro de una vez por todas, Gregory Etienne Lestrade. Tú te convertiste en mi posesión más preciada el día que me encontraste asustado en aquel callejón, hace ya más de 14 años atrás, y eso no va a cambiar... nunca. Y tal vez ahora sea un menor de edad, pero en tan solo 2 meses y 3 días cumpliré 18, y tal vez aún no sea capaz de entrar a un bar y pedir una cerveza, pero ante la ley seré ya legalmente capaz de llegar hasta donde estés y pasar de esto.- y dicho aquello, tiró de las solapas del chaleco de policía del castaño y le estampó un muy caliente beso, con choque de lenguas y dientes incluido, aun cuando no fuese realizado de manera muy experta que digamos.

Y aún así, para cuando se separaron, apenas alguno de los dos podía respirar y a Greg se le había caído la gorra de policía al suelo.

\- 2 meses y 3 días, oficial Lestrade. Esté preparado.- dijo aún sin aliento el menor, y dando media vuelta llamó a su hermanito, quien a regañadientes fue con él.

\- Myc... ¿Por qué?- preguntó Greg, aún sin creer lo que había pasado.

Mycroft entonces volteó ligeramente y sonrió, con una sonrisa verdadera, de esas que hacían que sus hoyuelos sobresaliesen. Greg volvió a perder el aliento.

\- ¿Por qué?... Porque al parecer, mis hoyuelos son mejores que los de Vanessa, Luna, Katty, Sandra e incluso los de Louise. Y ni que decir de los Ángeles de Charlie, la Mujer Maravilla y la Mujer Biónica. Creo que esa es razón suficiente, mi querido oficial Lestrade. Asegúrese de decirle a todas las Louise del mundo que usted ya no es un hombre libre.

Greg perdió aún más el aliento.

\- ¿Co...? ¿Cómo...?

\- ¿Que cómo lo supe? Querido, yo lo sé todo.- y de pronto algo sonó, y Mycroft sacó de su bolsillo un beeper- Ah, afortunados ustedes... su sospechoso está volviendo a la escena del crimen.- y de pronto sirenas se dejaron oír a lo lejos- Creo que lo atraparán... si es que llegan a dar el dato.- señaló mirando a Dimmock, quien veía a su vez todo con la boca abierta.

Luego le dio una última sonrisa a Greg y volteando se despidió con un...

\- Tío Rudy manda saludos.- y desapareció junto a Sherlock entre las sombras de la tarde.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Casi 13 años después**

Llevaba ya una semana en el puesto tras el ascenso y aún no se lo creía. Detective inspector Lestrade, sección de homicidios.

Qué bien sonaba eso, sobretodo porque cada logro lo había conseguido por sí mismo.

Y probablemente hubiese seguido metido en tan deliciosos pensamientos, si un vendaval en largo sobretodo gris no hubiese irrumpido en la sección de homicidios de New Scotland Yard, en su oficina para ser más exactos.

\- ¡Lestrade!- llamó una voz demasiado conocida por él.

\- Buenas tardes también para ti, Sherlock.

El otro frunció el entrecejo, pero no se desvió de su objetivo.

\- Necesito un caso, dame uno.- exigió sin siquiera pestañear.

Lestrade suspiró cansinamente.

\- En cuanto tenga uno, con gusto te lo haré saber.- replicó el otro con la paciencia de un santo, y es que tras casi toda una vida de conocerse, Greg sabía que no valía la pena discutir con el menor de los hermanos Holmes.

\- Escucha lo que Gregory dice, Sherlock. En cuanto haya un caso serás el primero en enterarte.- una voz irrumpió en la oficina del nuevo detective inspector, esta vez una mucho más placentera para el policía.

\- ¡Myc! Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Si Mycroft. no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que lárgate a tu cueva sobre adornada en el Diógenes y déjame en paz.- renegó el menor, aunque fue completamente ignorado por los otros dos en la habitación en favor de saludarse como el cielo manda.

Por supuesto Sherlock rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Ya terminaron?- preguntó el consultor fastidiado.

\- No querido hermano. Mi esposo y yo aún no terminamos.- constestó Mycroft ligeramente altivo- Y si tanto te aburres, te recomendaría hacer algo más productivo, como ir a hablar con el buen doctor Watson, quien en estos momentos se encuentra en el vehículo que me trajo a Scotland Yard.

Y más tardó Mycroft en decir aquello que Sherlock en desaparecer del lugar.

\- ¿Volvió?- preguntó Greg de pronto de muy buen humor- ¡Myc eso es fantástico! Por fin van a poder resolver sus problemas esos dos.

Mycroft suspiró.

\- Ojalá y fuese tan sencillo.

\- ¿Y eso?

Digamos que el buen doctor cumplió lo que prometió hacer, y vino algo acompañado.

Greg abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Quieres decir?

\- Así es. El buen doctor encontró una nueva pareja en su última incursión a Afganistán, una enfermera militar. La señorita Mary Morstan.

Greg contuvo el aliento. Aquello iba a destrozar a Sherlock, en especial porque toda la culpa había sido del menor de los Holmes, quien aún en medio de una relación relativamente estable, había hecho de las suyas y había empezado a experimentar con drogas, para desesperación tanto de sus padres como de su hermano, cuñado y pareja, lo cual había desembocado en una pelea monumental, donde el recientemente autoproclamado detective consultor, había gritado a los 4 vientos que no necesitaba de nada ni nadie, y que si tanto le incomodaban sus decisiones a John, que éste bien podía volver al ejército que tanto amaba, o mejor aún, que se buscase una noviecita aburrida y tuviese su perfecta aburrida familia de ensueño.

Dos días después, John se había enlistado para una segunda incursión en el ejército inglés, por la Reina y la patria.

De eso habían pasado ya tres años, y ahora John volvía con una mujer a su lado.

\- Ella le va a hacer un escándalo y con justa razón.

\- Supongo... si es que Sherlock se equivoca cambiando el pañal.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

Mycroft volvió a suspirar.

\- Me temo que la señorita Morstan falleció dos semanas atrás, durante el parto inducido al que se vio sujeta tras decidir que la vida de su criatura iba sobre la de ella. Fue herida debido a la explosión de una bomba, pocos días antes de recibir la baja por maternidad. Quiso quedarse todo el tiempo posible al lado de John, supongo que no imaginó lo que iba a pasar. Para ser sinceros, era imposible haberlo pronosticado.

Greg se sentó como pudo en su silla.

\- Esto va a ser un desastre.

\- Lo sé querido, lo sé... ¿Quieres conocer a tu nueva sobrina? Tengo un par de fotos suyas.- señaló Mycroft sacando su nuevo teléfono móvil con cámara incluída, y poniendo pronto frente a Lestrade la pantalla con la imagen de una pequeña bebé durmiendo de manera apacible.

Greg sonrió.

\- Es adorable.

\- Mmm, lo es. Y mira esos hoyuelos, tan marcados a tan corta edad. Muy tiernos.

\- No tanto como los tuyos.

La mirada azul acero se posó sobre la hazel.

\- ¿Aún después de tanto tiempo sigues diciendo eso?

\- Siempre lo diré.- argumentó el mayor- Fin de la discusión. Y ahora, vamos a prevenir un desastre de proporciones monumentales.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

No puedo creerlo, me salió un casi AU... no soy tan buena con esos, pero el fic casi y se escribió solo. Con todo y todo, lo disfruté en su justa medida, además de que me alegra ya estar en la recta final de este grupo de oneshot por San Valentín.

Como sea, yo concuerdo con Greg, Mycroft Holmes tiene unos hoyuelos adorables; aunque creo que los ojos del amor lo han hecho ver más de lo que el resto de nosotros ve. Pero eso está bien, total a Myc solo le interesa lo que opine su Gregory.

Y para los Potterheads, espero le haya gustado el pequeño guiño al final.

Nos vemos pronto para los últimos dos oneshots.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
